By way of introduction, route planning systems typically determine possible routes based on shortest distance and/or shortest journey time from an origin to a destination. The route planning may take into account various historical traffic patterns and/or current traffic levels along the routes being considered. The route with the shortest distance and/or shortest journey time may be sent to the client device for use in navigating that route. Alternatively, a plurality of different route options may be presented to a client device for selection by a user.